Sonora
The flag of the state of Sonora is, like most current Mexican state flags, the coat of arms centered on a white field. The coat of arms of the state of , has a shield with a blue outline and a golden inscription on the bottom part which reads "Estado de " ''("State of Sonora"). The internal section of the shield of is divided in two; #The '''upper section',' '''divided in three triangular sections, them having the colors of the Flag of Mexico (''green, white and red). The left triangle represents a mountain crossed with a pick and shovel, which symbolizes mining and that has a green field. The central triangle, with a white field, represents a dancer performing the deer dance, which is the traditional dance of the autonomous native tribe, the , being the most important one in the northwestern Mexican state. The last right triangle with a red field that has three harvester ears and a sickle as a symbol of Sonoran agriculture. #The lower section in two equal squares. The left one on a golden field, is represented by the head of a bull symbolizing the state's ranching. The one in the right has an outline of the Sonoran coast in which is seen over the shape of a shark which symbolizes the state's fishing. Proposals for new flag of Sonora Sonora FM 1.png|Design based on the shape of the upper section of the coat of arms, only replacing green for blue. By MetamarioMX. 2014. Sonora FM 2.png|Design based on warm colors and the sun. Meant to represent the hot temperatures typical of the state. By MetamarioMX. 2014. Sonora FM 3.png|Design using warm colors and blue, which is meant to symbolize the coast with the Gulf of California. By MetamarioMX. 2014. Sonora FM 4.png|Design using warm colors and blue, which is meant to symbolize the coast with the Gulf of California. By MetamarioMX. 2014. Sonora_kz.png|Blue for the sea. Pick, hoe and bull for mining, agriculture and livestock, three of Sonora's main industries. By kyrgyzzephyr. 2014. File:MX-SON flag proposal Sotajarocho.jpg|Sonora flag proposal by Sotajarocho. 2015. File:MX-SON flag proposal Superham1.png|Sonora flag proposal by Superham1. 2016. Sonora-600x400.png|The Flag of Sonora is composed by the Sea of Cortez to the West in blue, and the Sonoran Desert in yellow to the east. The white stripes represent the antlers of a deer that inspire the traditional yaqui dance. By Ricardo Vazoli, 2016. Sonora by smontfort.png|The gold represents ranching in this largely desert state. The blue represents fishing. The figure is a Yaqui native performing a deer dance, taken (modified) from the state seal. smontfort. 2018 Sonora by Aetoms.png|The 8-pointed star represents the eight indigenous peoples that inhabit Sonora. The four rhombuses symbolize the four different areas of the state: the coastline, the desert, the mountains, and the cities. Aetoms. 2017 Desert Mountain Flag for Sonora by Viiconov.png|The three colours represent Sonora's landscape. Yellow for the desert, red for the mountains and blue for the sky. Viiconov. 2017. File:MX-SON flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:MX-SON flag proposal Hans 2.png| Proposal Flag of Sonora.svg|Proposal for a flag for Sonora. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Sonora reduced.svg|Proposal for a flag for Sonora. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Most common symbolism Common symbolism for Sonora include saguaros, the sun, the Yaqui dancer, the Bighorn sheep, mountains and sea animals such as sharks, whales or turtles. Category:Sonora Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History Category:Mexican state Category:Symbolism